


comforting an assassin

by sneak1millionbread



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Healthy Relationships, Late Night Conversations, Night Terrors, OOC, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneak1millionbread/pseuds/sneak1millionbread
Summary: maki roll woke up from a nightmarebut she has her devouted girlfriends to help her out rq
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	comforting an assassin

her eyes shot open as she registered her darken surroundings and realized that she's in her bedroom, she also noticed that there's an arm wrapped around her waist and someone nuzzled into her neck. She turned to see Kaede sleeping soundlessly, she turned back to sigh so that she wouldn't accidentally blow her breathe into her girlfriend's peaceful sleeping face.

she gently unwrapped herself from Kaede's arms before sitting up on the bed. She turned back to looked down at her beautiful girlfriends sleeping soundlessly on their queen sized bed. She loathe the sight of her partners, but she couldn't really get back to sleep right after she just woke up from a nightmare. She didn't know what to do, go to the bathroom and took her sleeping pills, go to the kitchen and get a drink or just sat there until it's day time.

she then felt an arm wrapped around her waist again before feeling something being pressed into the back of her neck. And then it hit her. Kaede had woken up. She really hates herself for waking up her girlfriend from her sleep because she knew Kaede has a collab with Sayaka in the morning and needs the energy to get through the whole performance.

"what's wrong, baby?" Kaede drowsily asked into the back of her neck. Maki sighed before she turned around to place a kiss on the side of Kaede's forehead. Probably she could sooth her to sleep again or something..??

"nothing, Kaede" Maki said. She debating whether to just spill it or not but she decided to not for now. She then heard the bed creaked, she didn't know if all of her remaining sleeping girlfriends is awake or they just rolled in their sleep.

"calin' bullshit"

"Maki, what's really wrong?"

she heard two voices that she's way too familiar with behind her. Miu and Kirumi are awake. She wants to self combust right now on the spot because the more people see her while she's weak, the worse she felt about burdening her lovers.

"Kaede get in the middle" Kirumi said firmly and Kaede complied as soon as the maid got up from her usual side of the bed and Miu scoot over to Kirumi's abandoned side with Kaede scooted over with Maki replacing both her's and Miu's side on the bed with Kirumi getting back into bed on Maki's side before hugging the assassin from the back, enveloping her cold body with warmth that's always welcoming and gentle.

"Maki, puppy, what's wrong?" Kaede said as she started rubbing Maki's hips gently with her thumbs with warmth enveloping her from the back by Miu hugging her from the back and from the side due to Kirumi pulling the covers on top of them.

".. it's just a stupid nightmare" Maki said, as she instinctively leaned back into the crook of Kirumi's neck, she shut her eyes as she let the warmth of her maid girlfriend took over her entire cold body.

"it's not stupid if even you're the one who woke up from it, dear" Kirumi said as she rubbed the assassin's arms softly. Maki just leaned into the maid's touches As the other three girls just smiled lovingly at their assassin girlfriend showing her very concealed soft side that she rarely show anyone, except the children and sometimes her best friends and how she always manages to surprise them all the time; like how submissive she is when it was their first time or how soft she is whenever they're alone.

the three girls couldn't help but feel curious about what their girlfriend's nightmare was but decided to not pry it for now. Maki repeatedly kissed Kirumi's neck while softly repeating 'i love you's before detaching herself from Kirumi and going after Kaede to latch onto now.

Kaede chuckled before started patting Maki's head while Kirumi just wrapped her arms around Maki's waist before started pampering the assassin with kisses and basically spoil the shorter girl with affections, Miu also gave her a few forehead kisses while the maid spoiled her from the back. Three beautiful and talented girls spoiling you from every single angle is basically a dream that Maki used to think wouldn't happen even in her wildest dreams.

"are you ready now?" the ultimate pianist asked, still slowly patting the assassin's head "to tell us what's the matter?" Maki knew what she's referring to and she sighed, it's just a nightmare if she doesn't tell them, she'll worried them, especially Kaede, and she doesn't want Kaede or anyone of her girlfriends to be worried about her and her problems.

"it's just.." Maki started, "it's just about the past killings i did.. some of them are usually couple of my first kills" the assassin continued, the other three ultimates will always feel sorry for their girlfriend due to the fact that she was force to grow older way to soon. They ended up taking turns hugging Maki and yet again spoiling her in affections.

"you don't have any work tomorrow morning, yes?" Kirumi asked, silently hoping that she doesn't.

"...yes?" Maki answered in a semi questioning tone.

"because we have plans and you are not stepping a foot out of the bed" Kaede said and Miu nodded. Maki just grumbled under her breath.

"don't grumble, dear" Kirumi said before leaning in closer to Maki's ear, "we could make your free day tomorrow a lot more pleasant than you would've thought" the ultimate maid said quite in a suggestive tone that always made Maki's face flushed red.

they decided it was time to sleep although none of them have work tomorrow they needed to sleep so that they could stay in bed all day tomorrow and cuddle up with Maki. They managed to sooth the assassin back to sleep and they themselves fell asleep also.


End file.
